Awakening Evil
by LilSpoiledBratz
Summary: *takes place after OoTP*Its harry's sixth yr and he has a lot to deal with. classwork, new proffesors, new weapons, new powers, prophesies, and as if that isnt enough, he still has to find a date for the school dance!!!
1. What Really Happened

Title: Awakening Evil  
  
Author:LilSpoiledBratz (actually my sis is the only brat here, I'm a little Princez)  
  
Category: General  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclamer: I, um we actually, me and my sis, do not own anything. If we did do u really think we would be sitting here writing fanfiction? (actually, we probobly would cuz this is fun. . .but thats not the point). Anyhoo, like I said we do not own anything and r not making any money, however if somebody would like to pay us. . . .just kidding. Anyhoo, on with the story!!!!  
  
* * *  
Prolouge-What Really Happened  
* * * Holloween night year [insert date Lily and James were killed, cuz I dont  
know what it is]  
  
'Hurry!', shouted James,'send the pheanix to Dumbledoor, tell him to come quickly, that sleazy slytherin scumbag that some people call the dark lord is coming!!!'  
Lily atttached the letter to the beautifull red and gold bird. And with that the pheanix dissapeared, reapearing many miles away in Dumbledoor's office.  
* * *  
Professer Dumbledoor had been sitting in his office reading a highly amusing muggle book called The Cat in the Hat when the magnificent bird flew in his window dropping a letter on his desk. Setting down the book Dumbledoor picked up the letter and began to read it. He stood up quickly after reading it and ran to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder he stepped into the flames yelling 'Godrics Hollow'  
* * *  
As soon as Dumbledoor arrived at the house Lily rushed over to him holding baby Harry. 'Albus, thank merlin your here, now we can do the sheild spells!' All three of them took out thier wands pointing them at Harry. 'Protectus personus' a faint blue glow surrounde Harry for a minute before dissapearing. Afrter repeating this process for James, Lily, and Albus they ran over to a bubbling cauldren sitting in the corner of the room next to an old looking wooden box and a rusty silver key. Lily gently placed Harry on the floor and picked up the box and key. They all stood near the couldren, looking at the bubbling green substance inside of it. 'On the count of three' said albus '1,2,3!' 'Prograful' said the three at the same time. As soon as they said it a bright green light rose up from the couldren and shot into the box, wich Lily imediatly closed and locked. Just then a powerful BOOM shook the house. Lily shoved the box and Harry into Albus's arms and whispered 'here, as soon as the Voldemort comes in open the box, if we made the potion right then it should kill him, and make sure Harr-', but she was cut off as the door burst open, Dumbledoor quickly ducked into the shaddows preparing to open the box as soon as Voldemort stepped into the room, but before he even had a chance to put the key in the lock Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and James yelling 'Avada Kadavra'. Thaey both crumpled to the floor their faces frozen in a silent screem. Harry started crying loudly when they didn' get up. Voldemort turned towards Harry and Dumbldoor and raised his wand 'Accio' the box flew into his hand just as Dumbledoor was about to open it. He raised his wand pointing it at Harry and said 'Avada Kadavra' the curse hit Harry in the for head and he started glowing a bright gold. The curse shot back at Voldemort hitting him in the chest. Voldemort's eyes widened in terror and his body crumpled to the floor before dissapearing in a huge ball of fire. A blood red cloud of what looked like smoke rose out of the flame and dissapeared out the open door leaving Dumbledoor standing there, still holding Harry muttering somthing that sounded suspiciocly like 'bloody hell' before dissapperating to #4 privet drive. Just after he dissapeared James and Lily slowly got to their feet and looked around Lily whispering quietly 'they think we're dead' before they both dissaperated to America where nowhere would recognize them.  
* * * A/N- Remember this is our very fist story and it will get better in the next coulple of chapters. Dont blame us if its absolutly horrible, you can blame, um someone else. Please R&R and tell us what you think any falmes will be used people who dont reveiw *grins evily* Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, ect,ect.  
C-ya l8er,  
LilSpoiledBratz 


	2. The sleazy slytherin scumbag and the,les...

Awakening Evil  
  
Disclaimer- We dont own anything.  
  
Ch.1- The Sleazy Slytherin Scumbag and the Less Evil, But Still a Pain in  
the Arse, Other Slytherin Scumbag  
  
***********************************************************************  
'The potion is ready Lord Voldemort' said a man standing in the shodow of a huge statue. 'good work, bring it to me' said Voldemort 'yes master' the man said and ran out of the room returning a minute later carrying a vial of foul smelling dark greenish-red liquid. He took a small sip and almost spit it back out it tasted so bad. He then handed the rest to Voldemort who drank the remaning liquid in one gulp and then began a strange chant. 'una-se sammen Èç uno deux Gemüter un Lichaam, 'una-se sammen Èç uno deux Gemüter un Lichaam, 'una-se sammen Èç uno deux Gemüter un Lichaam' A black cloud of smoke swirled around them becoming thicker as the chant continued eventually blocking Voldemort and the other man from view. When the smoke cleared Voldemort was gone and the other man stood there alone. The only thing different about him was that he now had dark blood-red eyes. He stood there for a few minutes examining himself in complete silence. Then he started talking to himself. 'master it worked' then the man spoke again, but this time with a cold, high-pitched voice. 'yesssss, it did, now the box will be mine. we just have to get it from that muggle-loving foolsssss office. Mwahahahahaha!'  
***********************************************************************  
Back at privit drive Harry Potter woke up with a peircing pain in his scar. He had had another nightmare tonight, at laest he hoped it was only a nightmare. He had seen Voldemort, standing in front of a huge statue of a bearded man that looked vaugly familier, talking to someone. He had not seen who because they had been in the shadows. He had heard the shadow man say somthing about a potion and then run off returning in a little bit carrying a large vile contaning some kind of liquid that he and Voldemort drank. then he remebered a dark cloud that surrounded them and Voldemort dissappearing. After Voldemort disapeared he heard the shadow man say somthing. He hadnt been able to catch all of it but what he had heard sounded like '. . .get. . . box. . . .muggle-loving's. . . .office. . .hahaha'. He wondered if he shood tell Dumbledoor about his dream, but then quiuckly decided against it thinking that if he did Dumbledoor would make him start taking occlumency lessens again. He looked over at the clock on his dresser. 2:47 AM, still about nine more hours till the Weasleys would come to pick him up. He had recieved an owl from Ron about a week ago telling him that they were gonna pick him up at noon on Tuesday and been looking forward to it ever since. Knowing that he would never get back to sleep after that dream he began to pack. He was just trying to shove a Christmas present He'd gotten from ron a couple years ago(a divinatation book titled 101 ways to predict your death and make it sound real so that you'll get a good grade in this stupid subject wich was written by fred and george and showed extremly detailed pictures of Harry dying in many different and incredibly strange, and sometimmes a little bit scary, ways) when he felt a sharp pain in his scar and fell to the ground.  
***********************************************************************  
must read!!!!!!  
  
A/N1- we wont update any more till we get at least 5 reveiws. so if you want us to continue, reveiw and if you dont want us to continue than reveiw anyway cuz I said so, Please!!!!!!!! it will get a lot more interesting in the next chapters trust me. and sry that this chapters short, the next one will be longer. promise. Thz! A/N2-in case you didnt understand the whole voldy scene i'll explain it to you. voldy basicly went into the shaddow mans body so he could get the box without anybody knowing it was him, so voldy kinda possesed shadow man in a way. the chant was written in a lot of different languages thanks to the help of www.freetranslations.com and translates into 'join together as one. two minds, one body.' if that doesnt clear it up for you than review and tell us and we'll try and explain it more clearly. A/N3-Sry bout the cliffie, but cliffies are fun. we like to push ppl off of them, especially ppl who dont reveiw *hint, hint*  
  
bye-bye,  
  
lilspoiledbratz 


	3. Must read AN

**********************************************************************************  
  
*******************Important A/N, Must Read*********************  
  
Just to let u kno the sheild charms wern't the only things that kept Lily, James, and Harry alive in the prolouge. There was somthing else that helped as well but that wont be explained untill l8er in the story. I would also like to apolagize 4 the formating. I cant get it 2 work. THZ!!!  
  
THZ everybody,  
  
Lilspoiledbratz  
  
********************************************************************************** 


End file.
